


Crack!

by MorgiSchmorgi



Series: Reader Shorts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reader-Insert, fat!America, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgiSchmorgi/pseuds/MorgiSchmorgi
Summary: While visiting Alfred's brother Matthew, you and your boyfriend try to get busy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic from my old series on DeviantART called "Reader Shorts" where I wrote very short reader-inserts featuring Hetalia characters. This isn't a crack fic despite the title being "Crack!". Just wanted to clear that up since I don't know if it was clear back on DeviantART. Also, a Cape Cod is a type of house. Someone commented that Cape Cod is a place and it is but it is also a style of house. You can Google "Cape Cod house" to find it.
> 
> Old description: "Sorry about any grammatical errors! I don't usually write things other than essays and this is my first reader insert ever. I haven't seen all that many plus sized readers or countries besides "chubby!reader". Why isn't there ever "chubby!male!reader"? I thought I should make one of those inserts but the idea I came up with resulted in the country being the fatty. Oops!
> 
> I plan on making more of these shorts but I don't know when that'll be and if I do write more installments, they'll most likely feature fat!country again so. . . Here, America's somewhere between 35%-40% BMI."
> 
> (I'm uploading my old fanfics from DeviantART. This was originally uploaded on February 19th, 2013. Link: http://fav.me/d5vkugb)

It was winter in the Northern Hemisphere. It was the weekend and you just got back from an elk hunting trip with your boyfriend, Alfred, and his younger brother, Matthew. You were in this rickety Cape Cod house built in the forest on the snow in northern Canada where the elk thrive while Matthew was somewhere a few yards away from the house taking a piss. Alfred was eating a hamburger he had brought that was somehow still warm even though it was just lying in the kangaroo pouch of his jacket all day.

“Don’t you ever get tired of eating those?” you asked him.

“Of course not! Hamburgers are hero food!” Alfred exclaimed in reply as he chewed, flinging some soggy pieces of bun onto your arm. You wiped it off.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Alfred. You could at least act decent when we’re visiting people.”

“You’re starting to sound like Artie.” He said and finished the hamburger in one last large bite.

“Ugh, Alfred! You got ketchup on your face.” You stood up from stool made of a cut down tree’s trunk and walked over to him, licking your thumb and swiping it over the red stain on his cheek. You sort of had to lean over his big belly that he’s had ever since you two met. It’s probably a result of his atrocious eating habits. You loved him for his belly though. It was soft and smooth and jiggly and you didn't get stabbed by knees or elbows painfully during intercourse with him. You kissed him on his chubby cheek and slid off of him to return to your stool. Suddenly, Alfred spoke up.

“Hey, [first name],” he began. “Want to do it?”

“W-what?” you stuttered. “Right now. . ?” Almost always after eating Alfred wants to have sex with you. You’d thought he’d have tried to control himself while visiting his brother, right? Apparently not. He stood and made his way over to you and grabbed your forearm.

“C’mon! Mattie won’t mind us using that old mattress over there.” He gestured to the corner where a small bed on a wooden frame with no sheets or covers sat.

“I-I don’t know. Maybe he would?” You blushed somewhat.

“He won’t see, [first name]! We’ll make it quick.” Alfred yanked you over to the old bed and he took off both of your jackets and shirts and pants but left your boxers on. Meanwhile, his were off. You tried to cover your chest with your hands while you began to blush harder which made your boyfriend grin. Alfred picked you up swiftly and threw you onto the bed. You flopped onto it on your back and the springs made you bounce once after impact. Alfred then leaped onto you, causing you to squeak in surprise. The wooden bed frame creaked loudly from his immense weight then something cracked. All of a sudden, the frame’s legs collapsed and you both fell to the ground along with the mattress.

“Uh. . .” Alfred said awkwardly.

“[First name]! Alfred!” Matthew called from the doorway of the house. He turned and saw you two on top of the crushed remains of the wooden bed frame.

“Oh- Um, should I leave. . ?” he asked.


End file.
